


Cold Feet

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wakes up on a cold night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> Well, since we all need fluff, let there be fluff! 
> 
> This fic is a gift to my lovely MermaidSheenaz, who is a great Rickyl and Leedus fairy, a wonderful beta and a superb person. Also, she has a soft spot for Rick's cold feet and gave me the idea to write this. Thank you, dear! <3

Rick blinked his eyes open abruptly. It was dark around, a pretty sure indication that it was still nighttime. And yet Rick woke up all bleary-eyed and with that sense of _something’s wrong_. It was a solid minute before his mind caught with what his body was telling him.

It was already wintertime, and it was absolutely freezing outside and _inside_ the prison. Rick went and gave all the spare blankets to the youngest in the group. He counted on going to bed with Daryl who would keep him warm. One blanket should have been enough for them.

And yet… Rick sighed, turning his face to the side, looking at Daryl. The hunter was snoring peacefully, his back to Rick, wrapped in their soft blanket like a giant burrito. And Rick was just lying here, only a scrap of the blanket thrown over him, legs out and fucking freezing in the cold air.

Rick turned fully to the side, one hand grabbing his corner of the blanket and tugging, unwrapping Daryl. The hunter growled, tightening his hold on the fluffy fabric and Rick rolled his eyes, tugging even harder.

Daryl’s hold finally gave and he let go of the blanket, letting Rick unwrap enough to slip under it fully, pushing his cold feet against Daryl’s calves.  
“FUCKIN’ HELL!” The hunter’s shout was loud enough to probably wake everyone up. But Rick only chuckled, pushing his face into Daryl’s neck and pressing his very cold, very freezing nose to the warm skin he found there.

“The fuck are ya doin’?” Daryl grumbled, trying half-heartedly to squirm away from the sensation, but Rick wrapped both arms tightly around his waist. After a few moments Daryl stopped struggling, turning around and looking down at him. Rick grinned, a bit more awake and decidedly warmer now.  
“You stole my blanket” he pouted, eyeing Daryl’s grumpy expression. The hunter huffed, one hand coming up to tug the blanket over their shoulders. Rick pulled it back down as the cold air hit his feet again.

“The fuck, Rick?” Daryl looked at him incredulously.  
“My feet are cold!” Rick half-whined, but there was a big smile stretching his lips and Daryl huffed again, this time in laughter.  
“‘s not my fault ya gave away all of our blankets” he teased, looking down at his lover. Rick pouted again, staring back at him with eyes sparkling merrily.  
“Isn’t it a boyfriends’ duty to keep each other warm at night?” He batted his eyelashes sweetly at Daryl, who only grinned in response.  
  
“Is that so?” He asked, laying a small, sweet kiss on Rick’s full lips. The leader sighed into Daryl’s mouth, both hands coming up to wrap around Daryl’s neck, as the man rolled on top of Rick’s body. And then Daryl moved lower, disappearing under the blanket, and Rick no longer worried about his freezing feet. Not when Daryl’s hot mouth trailed from his ribs to his navel and then lower, engulfing him in soft, wet heat.


End file.
